You're Worth Living For
by livelaughlove33912
Summary: When Auden attempts suicide and her parents disown her, Carlisle is in the same hospital as her for a medical conference. He has a soft spot for her and is willing to make a new member of the Cullen family. Two years after BD. Seth/OC Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Wreck of the Day

**Prologue**

I've always known I was a coward.

But it got to the point where I just couldn't carry guilt and hopelessness anymore.

I could've endured it, but like I said, I'm a coward and took the easy way out by attempting to take my own life.

I haven't decided yet whether or not it was good that I didn't succeed.

This time, instead of running from pain, I'm afraid of trusting others.

**Ch. 1: Wreck of the Day**

_Driving away from the wreck of the day _

_And it's finally quiet in my head_

_Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed_

_And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up_

_On love, on love_

_-Anna Nalick_

I woke up this morning with the same achy feeling all over my body and a sense of hopelessness that never seems to pass. I brush my shoulder-length blonde hair back into a ponytail at the nape of my neck, dressed into my dark-wash boot cut jeans and pulled on a hoodie with a design on it, slipped on my off-white chucks and was out the door without acknowledging my parents eating breakfast at the table; they didn't acknowledge me either. It was obvious that I was an accident child but what I don't understand is why they didn't put me up for adoption.

I've grown up in the richer side of Cincinnati, Ohio. We had a big house with flashy cars and my parents, Jane and Todd Vancouver let me do whatever I wanted. I doubt they wouldn't even care if I was a pothead or spent my weekends getting drunk at parties. I was completely dedicated to my academics though, and it wasn't like anyone was begging to go to parties with me. I used to be in the most popular group of girls in my school. It sounds stereotypical, I know, but my friends were everything. Over the summer, I got invited to less and less things and by the time the first day of freshmen year started, my seat at the lunch table was filled. I was the subject of their merciless teasing and bullying. I soon became invisible. No one noticed me. No one cared.

I began to cut off all ties socially. Only to nod when my mother lectured me daily how I needed to care more about how I looked. I was a lost cause. At school today I humiliated one again. Called a whore, skank, slut, I was even told I was better off dead. It's not mid October and this has been going on since August. They are right.

_**A/n This is my first story and it does have some dark themes like suicide and depression, but soon the Cullens will be introduced. I really like my character and she has more of a personality but this is the lowest point she has ever been, so she's a pretty flat character right now. The outfit for this chapter is on my profile! Read & Review please! No flames just constructive criticism!**_


	2. Chapter 2 If I Die Young

**A/N I noticed in the last chapter in the last paragraph that I made a typo. It says "It's not mid-October and this has been going on since August." The not should be a now. I'm so sorry about that mistake. I'm still trying to figure out if you can edit your stories once they are posted. Once again I'm sorry about that and I hope you enjoy the story. Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. Stephanie Meyer does. Darn.**

Ch. 2: If I Die Young

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love son_

_-The Band Perry _

I was comforted by my planning for the rest of the day. I didn't feel eager or happy to end my life, but I just felt numb. I didn't hurt anymore.

When I got home from school, I was alone. Once I gathered some pills from my parents, took them all one by one. Last, I took a heavy sleeping pill so it would all be over soon. Drowsiness came and I still felt numb. My last sight was a bronze haired God came busting through the door at inhumane speed. I was thinking, am I going to heaven? I lost consciousness.

**Edwards POV**

Carlisle and I were at a medical conference at University of Cincinnati for the week and I couldn't stop thinking about my Bella and Renesmee. We were driving through a beautiful neighborhood on our way back to our hotel when one person's thoughts jumped out at me. I could practically feel the worthlessness and loneliness running off her. One thought caused me to jump out of the car and grab her out of the house: _Everything's going to be ok now since I'll be dead soon._

Panicked, I broke down the door of the house, took the girl and ran. Carlisle sped off to the nearest hospital and left her in the hands of the ER surgeons. It would've been pointless for Carlisle to try to save her since there wasn't any equipment with us. I refuse to change her unless absolutely necessary. She only looks 14 and she has so much life ahead of her.

We waited for what felt like days. I kept on scanning the minds of the doctors working on the unknown girl and the outcome didn't look good. They predicted that she wouldn't make it through. She took too many pills. Her body was too weak to fight. Her heart monitor was slowing and I ran out, not wanting to hear the continuous beep.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Let Me Stop You

**A/N: This is the third chapter of **_**Your Worth Living For**_**; I really want more reviews so I can improve the story and become a better author. I hope you have a Happy New Year! This is the longest chapter so far! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer; therefore, I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 3: Don't Let Me Stop You

_Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do_

_You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool, take no chance, get over you_

_Don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave, you can leave_

_Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true_

_Don't let me stop you_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

**Auden's POV**

It was all black but I could hear voices and a steady beeping.

"Edward, she's okay; she lived. We don't know her name or any information yet because she's still unconscious, but she'll be waking up within the next day," the voice of an angel said.

After that, I couldn't hear anymore and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Edward's POV**

Relief flooded through me as I hung up the phone and arrived at the hospital and heard the steady beeping of the girls heart monitor. I didn't know why, but I felt protective of her; like I feel protective of family.

I watched her for hours. She had blonde hair that would normally be straight, but it was a little tangled from what she's gone through the past days. There were few freckles on her face, spread across her pale cheeks and nose. Dark shadows were under her eyes, making her look like she hadn't been sleeping well for months.

I studied the nameless girl for hours and while pretending to sleep, her heart monitor picked up and she opened her blue eyes.

**Auden's POV**

I opened my eyes to white walls and to two men sitting next to my bed. One of them was the bronze haired blur that ran into my house. Then it registered, I'm alive. Damn it! I'm alive.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my son, Edward," the fair-haired man said motioning to his bronze-haired son. He continued,"You almost died from drug overdose. Is there anyone we can contact for you? What is your name?"

My throat was dry and I rasped, "Auden and my parents are Todd and Jane Vancouver." After I rambled off my phone number, Edward cut in with a pain expression, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Why did he have to right to question me like this? It was my decision and they shouldn't have stopped me! I glared at him and held his gaze for awhile until he looked away. I could overhear Carlisle on the phone with my parents and then he walked back in saying my parents were on their way.

After about forty five minutes I began to be nervous about my parents' arrival. How would they react? What will they do with me? Will they be angry? Will it be a wakeup call for them? The whole time I could feel Edward's stare but he didn't look angry with me; he just wore a blank expression that occasionally looked sympathetic.

Once they finally arrived, I could see that my mom was livid and my dad was just going along with what my mom wanted. My dad was also toting my suitcases along with him. I felt like a rock was dropped in my stomach as my mom came in and started screaming.

"How could you to this to us?" she shrieked, "Your father and I give you everything and we built up our reputations just to have you tear them down and ruin everything we've always worked for?"

She yelled for awhile, then Carlisle cut in, "One in eight adolescents suffer from depression which can lead to suicide." He continued, "From what I've seen from Auden, is that she is very detached which is a symptom of depression. I suggest that you, your husband, and Auden consult with your doctor about maybe getting her on medication and talk to a therapist."

My mother was so calm it was almost scary, "We don't want a screw up for a daughter. She's not our problem anymore." My mouth dropped in surprise, but shut it was fast as it dropped. I kept a neutral expression and stared coldly at Todd and Jane. "We brought all your clothes and possessions," she addressed me, "I never want to see you around my house ever again,"

"Fine, then get out. Now." I ordered with a blank expression, not showing them the hurt that coursed through my chest and the feeling it was collapsing. As they were walking out of the room, I thought about how I didn't have to deal with them anymore and I could now have parents who cared. "Goodbye Jane, goodbye Todd," I shouted with a smile on my face as they walked out of my life. But then another thought hit me: I would have to find a home first. And then the tears came.


	4. Chapter 4 Dog Days Are Over

Chapter 4: Dog Days Are Over

_Happiness, hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her, still no turning back_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run._

_~ Florence and the Machine_

**Auden's POV**

I turned away so Edward and Carlisle wouldn't see my silent tears. I heard feet shuffling so I assumed they left to give me some "alone time". Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just be successful so I wouldn't be alive right now? I can understand why they didn't want to put up with me anymore; I mean I'm pretty much worthless. Maybe someday I'll get into a good college and make something of myself.

I don't know how long I lay there lost in my thoughts, but Carlisle came in and asked me, "Auden, I cant imagine what you're going through right now—"

"That's right you don't," I cut him off sharply.

"—but I just got off the phone with my wife, Esme, and we were wondering if you would like to become a part of our family. You don't have to decide right away, but if you would like to Esme can come down here and help sort things out and sign adoption papers."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Edward cut in, "Because you don't deserve any of this and we care."

"Alright," I said with a smile creeping up on my face, "I want to become a part of your family." Why did I just agree to that? I don't know these people! They could be psychos for all I know. But the illogical side of me took over and began thinking optimistically. I actually have a family now.

I wonder what Esme's like. I bet she's beautiful and sweet and caring. A wave of giddiness swept through my body when I jumped up out of the hospital bed, ignoring all my IV's and hugging Carlisle and Edward, in other words, my new brother and father.

**A/N I am so sorry it took so long to update! Ever since school started after winter break, it has been so hectic and I apologize for that. I was assigned a ridiculously huge research paper for English and since track has started up I haven't had any time for updates. Right now I'm on spring break, so I'll try to update as much as possible. I really hate to do this, but I have no idea if you readers are enjoying my story so if I don't get some reviews I won't update. If you have any suggestions or commentary just review or PM me! I will gladly take in constructive criticism. I hope everyone is enjoying the warm weather because I know I am! ~Dylan**


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it has been so long since I have updated. My computer broke and I just got new one for Christmas so I've been trying to find time to write. I am continuing with the story and I hope you can forgive me for going so long without updating. Read and Review **

**Ch. 5 Beautiful Disaster**

_She would change everything for happy ever after_

_Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster_

_She just needs someone to take her home._

_-John McLaughlin_

**Auden's POV**

After about a week or so under suicide watch in the hospital, I was finally released to go to Washington with my new family. I can't even describe how nervous I am; I feel like I am going to throw up and pass out and I can't quit shaking. What if they don't like me? I tried to look my best by wearing a dark blue short-sleeved dress with white polka dots that went down mid-thigh with my white crotchet Toms. Plus, I straightened my hair today and actually put on makeup which consisted of chocolate-colored eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I want to give them the best impression possible. I was glancing over myself once more to make sure I looked okay as Carlisle walked in my room.

"Are you ready to go Auden?" Carlisle asked me while giving me a reassuring smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled and then Carlisle embraced me and whispered,"Everyone is going to love you. Esme and Bella have been going crazy with anticipation waiting for you to join our family while Alice is practically bouncing off the walls. Emmett and Jasper are already making bets one who your favorite brother is going to be and Renesmee is excited to have someone closer to her age around, so just relax you'll be just fine."

"Are you sure I'm not just burdening you guys?" I asked embarrassed letting my hair fall into my face.

"Of course not! Don't you ever think that because everyone already loves you before they have even met you," Carlisle reassured with a kiss on my forehead, "By the way, you look beautiful Auden," he added.

I thanked him with a blush tinting my cheeks and we met Edward in the parking lot and drove to the airport in Columbus which was only about an hour with Carlisle driving.

As we boarded the plane, I took out my book _The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _I've already read it twice before since it is a fantastic book. Although I love it, it always leaves me terribly sad when I read it because I can relate to Charlie on so many levels and I feel like I really connect with him. I wasn't sexually harassed or anything but sometimes it feels like I should have a reason for being this sad all the time. Ever since I was little being around people made me incredibly nervous and I used to have anxiety attacks. I would get so nervous I couldn't control my breathing and I would start throwing up and couldn't calm down. My parents just thought I was a nutcase so I learned to just go in private when I felt one of these coming on.

Ever since I was the end of last year I would sink into these periods of depression where I couldn't function. I didn't eat or sleep and I didn't have the energy to even get out of bed. There was a little voice inside my head saying that I was worthless and the world would be better off without me and it got a whole lot worse when people at school confirmed these thoughts. I really hated when I was called a skank or a slut. Those words just made me feel dirty even though I've never done anything with a boy in my life. I would come home from school and take multiple showers as if I was trying to wash off those words.

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked over and Edward was just staring at me as if I was a kitten that fell out of a tree. His continuous stare of pity made me uncomfortable the more time passed. It was as if he knew every single thing about me but in reality he doesn't. I don't want anyone in my new family think I'm even more of a psycho. I'm probably just an annoyance to these nice people. I could feel my panic rising and I excused myself to the restroom.

I raced back to the tiny airplane restroom I emptied the contents of my stomach and I couldn't calm my breathing. Once I began hyperventilating I really started panicking because an attack has never been this bad before. Not before long I began sobbing and I vomited once again and then felt cold hands pull back my hair and begin whispering calm words in my ear.

**Carlisle POV**

My mind was occupied when I heard Auden excuse herself to the restroom. Once she was out of earshot, Edward urgently told me of Auden's anxiety attacks and I ran at the fastest human pace believable back to the bathroom. I wrenched the door open and saw Auden in a frantic state. She was almost tearing her hair out as she leaned over the toilet to vomit. I went to her side and held her hair back and rubbed her back so she could calm down. I rocked her back and forth and held her tightly so I could protect my new daughter from whatever was troubling her.

**Auden POV**

I cannot even begin to explain how embarrassed I was once I calmed down. I was mortified. Carlisle and Edward probably think I belong in an insane asylum. Carlisle left my alone and I washed my face and reapplied my makeup so I would still look presentable meeting the rest of the family. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful, for which I was grateful for. We landed in Seattle and I was thankful that it was around 65 degrees in Washington so I wouldn't freeze in my dress. The drive to Forks from Seattle was a very relaxing one because Edward and Carlisle kept conversations going with only few awkward silences. It was around 6 in the evening when we pulled into the driveway of the most gorgeous house I'd ever seen. Through the glass windows of the house, I could see the most gorgeous family of my life waiting for my arrival. Well here goes nothing.

**A/N (again): I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger! You got to see kind of the extent of Auden's insecurities and struggles in this chapter. Next chapter is the awaited meeting of Auden and the Cullens. I hope you're enjoying the story and the outfits for Auden are on my profile for you to check out. I will try to update more frequently so read and review please! I would like to have more reviews!**


End file.
